Swing
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Kurt is a waiter  and sometimes performer  at a 1940's club. Tonight, a new performer entertains the nightly patrons: A super keen Blaine Anderson. A Klaine 1940's AU, based on some fanart from the Kurt Blaine Community on Livejournal! One-shot.


**Hello again, lovely readers! I saw on the Kurt_Blaine Livejournal yesterday a fanart of a sort of 1940's inspired Kurt/Blaine scene. The person who drew them, **_**muuskanuikkunen**_**, said a fan fiction to go along with them would be welcome - and well, here I go again! **

**I'm putting the link for the art on my profile, under the title of this fan fiction so you can go see it! **

**GLEE**

Kurt tied his apron one with care, making sure there were no stains on it in the mirror, then straightening his bowtie one last time.

"You're shift starts soon, Hummel!" called his boss from his office just inside the kitchens. Kurt grinned and waved to Mr. Jameson.

"I'm on it, boss," he said, grabbing a towel and a tray full of empty glasses to start placing on the tables. When Kurt exited the kitchens and entered the dinning room of the restaurant, a few of the other busboys and waiters were setting up for the night time rush. Kurt started to put two or three glasses on each table and folding napkins that had yet to be done yet.

On the stage, which was at the front of the large dinning room, there was a few men milling around and setting up a mic stand. Some of the boys that supervised the talent that played every night at the restaurant were taking to a short young man who smiled and nodded a lot.

Kurt paused and looked at the man, probably around Kurt's own age. His suit, a cool black and grey, was fitted and he looked very sharp. His hair was neat and gelled up and an attractive curl rested just on his forehead.

_He's sure keen_, Kurt found himself thinking.

"You're staring into nowhere, Kurt," said Mercedes Jones, a jazz singer that preformed once and a while at the club. She and Kurt had become something of friends in the few months he'd known her. Kurt grinned, taking his eyes off the attractive man and berating himself.

"Sorry, Miss Jones," he said, finishing setting up the table he was at. Mercedes rolled her eyes and muttered something about formalities.

Kurt had to walk closer to the stage, so he could finish the tables there, so he caught a few works of the conversation of the new singer (for, he had to be a new singer, as he was holding a guitar at his side loosely as he spoke).

"You want a few hoofers* in your act, Mr. Anderson?" asked Matt, who normal set up and broke down the sets for performers. "They're pretty good at dancing without much rehearsal. They can go off whatever you might be playing." Matt waved over a few of the club's usual dancers, Brittany Pierce (but most people called her Dora* because of her slowness) and Quinn Fabray.

Mr. Anderson looked thoughtful, nodding at the two girls that were dressed to the nines. "I have a few upbeat tunes in my set. I'll tell you which ones they are and you can start thinking about what dancing you'll do."

Kurt walked back to the kitchen just as the man started to strum his guitar and sound check. Kurt wasn't due back out in the serving room until guest started to arrive, so he busied himself in the kitchen. Thirty minutes later, he started to take orders of the folks just coming in. When the house was full, Will Shuester, the older man in charge of finding talent for the club, came onstage and introduced the man from before.

"We have a treat for you tonight, ladies and gentlemen," said Will, smiling down at the rich crowd. "I found this young man just last week, and he can play any instrument you throw at him and croons enough to make the ladies swoon." Will winked at a blonde broad up front, who looked impressed. "Blaine Anderson, ladies and gentlemen."

Kurt had stopped speaking to the man and woman he was taking drink orders for when Will came up, and watched as Blaine walked onstage, but without his guitar. "Good evening. My, you're a mighty fine crowd. I'll be your entertainment this evening. Now I have a set, but near the end I'll be happy to take requests. Why don't you lot get cozy and have a good time."

Kurt smiled as the man sat down at the piano to the side of the stage and began to play a familiar tune. He continued to quietly take the orders of the patrons as he began to sing.

"_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_."

Kurt stood in the back of the room for a moment, completely entranced by the man on stage. His voice was velvet and smooth like butter and Kurt found himself blushing as the man scanned the crowd with intense eyes, settling on Kurt.

Of course, it wasn't really on him. Mr. Anderson couldn't see him….could he?

Kurt bushed it off and forced himself back to the kitchen. If he didn't watch himself, he would be stuck on* Blaine Anderson before the night was through.

The next time Kurt came out to serve some food, Blaine was no longer at the piano and instead playing his guitar in an upbeat tune, Dora and Quinn dancing on either side of him. It took Kurt a few moments to recognize the song, because Blaine had made it more upbeat and if Kurt wasn't mistaken, changed some chords.

"_You are my sunshine my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._"

The crowd of patrons seemed to really like Blaine and, somewhere in Kurt's mind, he couldn't blame them. Kurt sighed quietly to himself and tried to keep his eyes off the smiling man. It would do Kurt no good to fall for him and out his secret. No one would take kindly to know that Kurt preferred men.

But golly, was Kurt a pushover when it came to a spiffy* man with a good voice.

It was like that for the rest of the night. Kurt tried to focus on the patrons, but more often than not, found his attention on Blaine. The boy could sing, and like Will said, play many instruments with seemingly now effort. As he promised, near the end of the night he started to take requests. The somewhat tipsy crowd was a bit ridiculous, but Blaine worked them fine.

Much, much later, when the crowds of people had finally left and the cleaning staff had gone to work on the tables and were carting dirty dishes into the kitchen to clean, Kurt and a few of the other employees sat down at a large table to their meal, laughing and comparing notes on things that had happened tonight.

"Table 4 was the worse," nodded Samuel Evans.

"No, it had to be the couple that asked for me to take their fish back twice," said Noah Puckerman with an eye roll.

"That Blaine Anderson was swell," said Mercedes. "I think that Will is going to keep him around. He sure charmed the audience."

"And me," said Quinn with a sigh. "He's a looker."

"Hello there." Blaine was suddenly standing there, his suit jacket gone and tie loosened. "I don't suppose I could join you lot?"

"Oh come right ahead, boy," said Mercedes, standing up and moving down a chair, leaving the one next to Kurt open. Kurt tried not to blush as the singer took a seat next to him, brushing up on his arm lightly, because of the tight squeeze at the table.

In no time, Blaine was regaling the group with stories of his childhood. "I don't know about you city slickers," he said with a grin. "But I grew up in small town Ohio. It's been a ride, coming up here, but I owe it all to Mr. Shuester."

"You're very talented," said Kurt, his face heating up when Blaine turned to him with a wide grin.

"Why thank you, sir," he said with a slight nod.

Even later that night, Kurt was just about to lock up and go home, as everyone else had when he heard footsteps on the stage. He looked up and saw Blaine, standing with a guitar case and a hat on. "Sorry if I'm keeping you. I wanted to make sure I had everything."

"It's…not a problem," said Kurt with a nod. Then, he turned his head. "I was only wondering…where did you learn to play so many instruments? I struggle with just the keys."

"Practice," said Blaine with a grin. "You play?" he asked, nodding to the piano.

"Just a bit, like I said." Kurt reached over to grab his jacket, but then Blaine was sitting down at the piano again, playing the keys lightly.

"Do you sing?" he asked, still playing a melody.

"I…I do," said Kurt.

"Would you sing?"

Kurt couldn't say no.

Blaine began to sing the first song of his set and Kurt tried his best to sing it from memory. While he sang at the club on occasion, he had never been a soloist, always in a crowd.

"Your voice is beautiful," said Blaine after a long moment of silence, after he had stopped playing.

"Thank you," said Kurt, embarrassed. "I feel like I'm grandstanding*."

"Not when I asked you to sing," said Blaine with a soft grin. "Look, Kurt, I don't want to bother with any gobbledygook*," said the man, suddenly seriously. "And I honestly hope I'm not over stepping or…assuming wrongly here but…I'd like to take you out."

Kurt looked at him, eyes wide and heart beating loudly in his ears. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "Are to saying that…"

Kurt had never met another man who preferred the company of men, besides himself. It just wasn't done, not in 1949. Not ever.

Blaine smiled, understanding Kurt's shock. "Yes. I am saying. I confess I couldn't keep my eyes off you all night. You're…you're breathtaking, Kurt. Especially when you sing. And that ain't no line*, I swear."

Kurt took a calming breath and smiled as best he could. "Well…I don't know about the taking out," he said, and Blaine's smile faltered. "If only because…that just isn't done. But perhaps, we can have dinner at my place."

Blaine's smiled was radiant. "I like the sound of that," he said, putting his hand on Kurt's, which rested on the piano. "Maybe I could teach you how to Charleston?"

"Who doesn't know how to Charleston, Blaine?" laughed Kurt. "It's so old-hat."

"You're stunning when you laugh," said Blaine.

Kurt flushed and stepped away from Blaine, gathering his things. "We should be going. It's late and, well, we'll have to do this all over again tomorrow, won't we?" He smiled.

Blaine smiled back, his hand a comforting weight on Kurt's back as they left the club and locked up. "I'm looking forward to it."

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed! Just a quick thing I wrote up.**

**Some 1940's slang I used:**

***Hoofers: dancers**

***Dumb Dora is a term for a stupid female XD**

***Stuck on: have crush on**

***spiffy: elegant appearance **

***grandstanding: to show off**

***gobbledygook: long speech**

***line: insincere flattery **

**For the music, I tried to do stuff that came out in the early 40's! **

**The first song(take out spaces, please!): **

**http:/ www. youtube . com / watch?v=qZ1NYFFDT8I**

**Second song: **

**http:/ www . you tube . Com / watch?v=WNeAxOz2AsE**


End file.
